Vinylmation
Vinylmation is a series of collectable designer toys sold exclusively at Disneyland and Walt Disney World beginning in 2008. The series features 3" and 9" figures shaped like Mickey Mouse. The Mickey figure is used as a blank three-dimensional canvas painted by Disney artists to resemble various characters and objects from Disney and Pixar's films, Disney's theme parks, and even abstract art. Muppets have been featured regularly in the Vinylmation series, in many forms -- as 3-inch figures, 9-inch figures, and spinoff merchandise. Park Series Kermit the Frog appeared in the first set of 3-inch Vinylmation figures, Park Series #1. Kermit's distinctive eyes fill out the Mouse's ears, forming a memorable and slightly unnerving image. The "Kermit Mouse" design was also used on a Disney pin in 2008's Vinylmation Mystery Pin Collection. In 2009, Park Series #3 included a 9-inch figure of Rizzo the Rat dressed as Mickey Mouse. Park Series #7 in 2011 included a 3-inch figure based on the hot-air balloon flying above the Muppet*Vision 3D attraction. Vm park k.jpg|Kermit the Frog 3" Park Series #1 2008 Park 3 Mickey Rizzo.jpg|Rizzo the Rat as Mickey Mouse 9" Park Series #3 2009 vinyl balloon 3.jpg|Muppet*Vision 3D Balloon 3" Park Series #7 2011 The Muppets Series #1 (2010) "The Muppets Series #1" was released on February 8, 2010. The toys were designed by Disney Design Group artist Monty Maldovan, and the packaging by Disney Design Group artist Quynh Kimball. The packaging design was seen as an extension of the Muppet*Vision 3D attraction and surrounding area at Walt Disney World.Steven Miller, "Interview with artists Monty Maldovan and Quynh Kimball", Disney Parks Blog, February 17th, 2010. Vm mp.jpg|Miss Piggy, 3" Vm fb.jpg|Fozzie Bear, 3" Vm buns.jpg|Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, 3" Vm beak.jpg|Beaker, 3" Vm schef.jpg|The Swedish Chef, 3" Vm swtm.jpg|Sweetums, 3" Vm rd.jpg|Rowlf the Dog, 3" Vm rr.jpg|Rizzo the Rat, 3" Vm bb.jpg|Bean Bunny, 3" Vm stat.jpg|Statler, 3" Vm wald.jpg|Waldorf, 3" Vm kchase.jpg|Kermit the Frog 55th Anniversary, 3" chaser Image:Vinyl display.JPG|Display pack The Muppets Series #2 (2011) "The Muppets series #2" was released on April 15, 2011. That summer, four 9-inch figures were released: Sam the Eagle on June 24, Animal and Muppet*Vision Kermit on July 20, and Gonzo (packaged with a 3-inch Camilla the Chicken) on August 19. Vm jan.jpg|Janice, 3" Vm dt.jpg|Dr. Teeth, 3" Vm fp.jpg|Floyd Pepper, 3" Vm lz.jpg|Lew Zealand, 3" Vm peng.jpg|Penguin, 3" Vm pp.jpg|Pepe the King Prawn, 3" Vm fmp.jpg|First Mate Piggy, 3" Vm drs.jpg|Dr. Julius Strangepork, 3" Vm lh.jpg|Captain Link Hogthrob, 3" Vm scoot.jpg|Scooter, 3" Vm zoot.jpg|Zoot, 3" Image:Vinylmation-Waldo-(2011).jpg|Waldo C. Graphic, 3" chaser Sam 9 inch.jpg|Sam the Eagle, 9" Vm mv3d.jpg|Muppet*Vision Kermit, 9" Vm gonz.jpg|Gonzo 9" packaged, with Camilla the Chicken 3" Vm an 9.jpg|Animal 9" The Muppets Series #3 (2013) Fansites, Vinylmation Kingdom and Vinylmation World reported that a third series of Muppet Vinylmation figures, "The Muppets series #3" would be released on July 26, 2013. The 3" figures are once again all designed by Monty Maldovan.Previews of Muppets Vinylmation Series 3 (Updated) | Vinylmation World muppets1.jpg|Animal muppets8.jpg|[[Mahna Mahna] muppets10.jpg|Snowth muppets9.jpg|The Newsman muppets2.jpg|Uncle Deadly Viny-Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo muppets3.jpg|Sam Eagle as Samuel Arrow muppets4.jpg|Beauregard muppets5.jpg|Crazy Harry Viny-Kermit.jpg|Reporter Kermit Piggy_liberty_vinylmation2.jpg|Statue of Liberty Piggy 20130723-162207.jpg|Walter chaser Spin-off figures Outside of the regular Vinylmation series, there have been several Muppet-related special releases. vm ears 3.jpg|Animal "mouse ears" hat, packaged with a 3-inch Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem figure and a 1-inch Electric Mayhem lips figure 2011 vm mayhem.jpg vm dst pair.jpg|Limited edition figures based on Kermit the Frog and Animal, designed by Noah Fine Art. Released exclusively at the D Street shop in Disneyland Resort's Downtown Disney area in November 2011. 3-inch figures sold for $150, 9-inch for $650. vm dst kf.jpg vm dst an.jpg vm pk1.jpg|Vinylmation Poporns vinyl figure set #1: Kermit the Frog 2012 vm pk2.jpg VinylmationTradingNight–KermitTheFrog-Eachez-(2014-10-17).jpg|Disney Parks Vinylmation Trading Night – Kermit the Frog Eachez Date: October 17, 2014 Edition Size: 500 Distribution: 9 out of 10 chance for green Kermit, 1 out of 10 chance for clear Kermit SwedishChef-Food&Wine-Eachez-2015.jpg|Swedish Chef exclusive for the 2015 Epcot Food & Wine Festival, with "messy" variant 7511057370067.jpg|Waldo C. Graphic figure in the fifth wave of the Park Starz line. 2017 Disney pins Vinylmation designs have also been used on Disney pins, another successful line of Disney Parks collectibles. Most of the Muppet Vinylmation designs have been released in pin form, with two sets of Muppet Vinylmation pins matching the two sets of 3-inch figures. These sets were sold in packs of seven pins -- each pack had the same set of six pins, with one blind-packaged "Mystery Pin". Vinylmationpin.jpg|Kermit Mouse Vinylmation Mystery Pin Collection - Park #1 2008 Image:Muppet-vinylrizzopin.jpg|Vinylmation Mystery Pin Collection - Park #3 2009 Image:Vinyl_pins.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 2008 Vinyl beak.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Beaker Vinyl bh.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Vinyl fb.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Fozzie Bear Vinyl mp.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Miss Piggy Vinyl stat.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Statler Vinyl wald.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Waldorf Vinyl bb.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Bean Bunny (chase) Vinyl riz.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Rizzo the Rat (chase) Vinyl rd.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Rowlf the Dog (chase) Vinyl chef.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Swedish Chef (chase) Vinyl sweet.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #1 Sweetums (chase) Image:Vinylmation-3D-Kermit-Pin.jpg|Vinylmation 3D Kermit pin 2011 disney pin vinylmation balloon.jpg|Vinylmation Mystery Pin Collection - Park #7 - MuppetVision 3D Balloon 2011 Vinylmation-Pins-02-(2011).jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 March 9, 2012 Disneyland & WDW Vinyl drs.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Dr. Strangepork (chase) Vinyl dt.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Dr. Teeth Vinyl fmp.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 First Mate Piggy Vinyl pin fp.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Floyd Pepper Vinyl pin jan.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Janice Vinyl lz.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Lew Zealand (chase) Vinyl lh.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Link Hogthrob (chase) Vinyl pin peng.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Penguin Vinyl pkp.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Pepe the King Prawn (chase) Vinyl sc.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Scooter (chase) Vinyl z.jpg|Vinylmation Collectors Set - Muppets #2 Zoot popcorn pin.jpg|Vinylmation Popcorns Mystery Set March 28, 2013 Disneyland & WDW See also * Funko * Disney Racers Sources External links * Official Vinylmation website * VinylNation.net * Artist Monty Maldovan's profile on VinylNation.net * Vinylmation Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Toys Category:Disney Theme Parks Merchandise Category:Disney Store Merchandise